


roses are not royalty

by ShadowAphelion



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAphelion/pseuds/ShadowAphelion
Summary: roses are only roses and nothing more.
Relationships: Knight Cookie/Princess Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 24





	roses are not royalty

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for this fandom !! there's not enough soft content for these two so i decided to take one for the team

The gardens extend beyond the castle walls for as far as the eye can see. The princess is nowhere to be found, and while the whole kingdom is in panic, Knight knows better.

His lance drags lazily through the grass as he walks past hedges and topiaries he’s all too familiar with. The only time his Royal Highness is truly out of his sight is when he’s off on a quest. Arriving back home in a panic when he hears that she’s vanished, however, is an entirely different thing when he learns that, realistically, she couldn't have gotten that far from the castle. He is her knight, her company, he should know most of her hiding places.

Wandering is a hero’s gamble. When he hears the quiet and beautiful humming in the distance, Knight knows he’s close. Princess knows it, too; his bulky armor, albeit shiny and well-kept, easily gives away his position from within the hedges. His shoulders slump in disappointment when her angelic voice grows quiet because of it. 

The man pauses by a white archway, the princess in perfect view as she pretends to examine some flowers. Her pink hair is just as cute and coiled as it was before he left. 

When she meets his gaze and narrows her eyes in childish playfulness, he can almost feel his heart skip a beat.

“Drat! I knew you’d be able to find me,” Princess grinned, giving her foot a little stomp. “ _Please_ don’t give me away.”

Knight is loyal to the king and his kingdom, but he is just as loyal to the princess. A quick glance over her pristine gown and he knows that she’s not hurt. So what’s going on, then?

His brows furrow in confusion. “Why are you hiding, Princess?”

She taps her cheek thoughtfully— there’s little hearts doodled onto it, and it makes him want to trace her trademarked shapes into the blade of his lance— before coming to his side. Dainty hands come to rest on the arm that he offers to her as he leads her through a different path in the garden. 

“I kind of wanted to get away from all that-“ she makes shooing gestures with her hand, “-mess. I need a break! I want to do something exciting!”

“Like hide in your family’s expansive rose garden and pick away at all the flowers?” Knight teases. 

“Oh, shush!”

He finds it amusing in the way that she lightly whaps at his armor and then makes an unexpected noise of pain, followed by embarrassed laughter. Because of course, one may forget how hard and pointy a knight’s armor can be. 

Gently, he takes her hand and kisses the area of her knuckles where he had indirectly caused pain. Maybe it’s all the warm colors that surround them that’s making him see things, but he swears that she’s faintly blushing her favorite color. 

“I won’t give you away,” he promises, “but I should at least tell your father that you’re safe.”

Princess’s eyes widen, panicked. “No! You can’t tell daddy, either! He won’t let me leave the castle after this, not if he knew I did it on purpose.”

The king would ground her to keep her safe, it’s something he can understand as a knight who’s sworn to protect her. But he also knows Princess more than anyone else. She’s fearless, knows how to fight and adores it, and excitable. It’d be rare for her to go off by herself and do what _she_ wants for a change, something that isn’t a fancy gala or obligatory meeting. 

And it was only one day.

That wouldn’t be so bad, would it? There were no dangers here.

She’s on her tippy toes and giving him the most pouty look she can display. If he wasn’t already planning on saying _no,_ he surely would by now. 

“Then I’ll let you have your day off, Princess.” 

“Yay!” The young woman squeezes his gloved hands in cheerful joy. “Thank you, thank you!” 

“I suppose I should go back and pretend to look elsewhere for you.”

Her curls bounce as she frantically shakes her head. “Wait, you don’t have to! I like exploring with you. And maybe you could even let… let me borrow your sword again?” Princess looks away shyly.

It’s his turn to blush, and he hopes more than anything that part of his helmet is able to cover it. “Yes, of course.” Having sword fighting lessons with her could take most of his day’s stress away.

Seeing her safe and happy would always grant him the comfort of a lifetime. It means that his mission is successful, and Knight plans to keep it that way for as long as he can still fight to protect her. 

He stops walking with Princess when she suddenly pauses to pluck a pink rose off its stem. Twirling it in her fingers, careful of its sharp thorns, she sticks the flower onto his chestplate. A symbol of elegance and wealth and gratefulness, all bundled into something that Princess adores so much. 

Knight doesn’t consider himself as elegant, nor royal. He’s just honor bound to people who are. Even her dresses bear resemblances to roses, although Princess ignores the extravagant connotations. He does not, will not, ever feel what it’s like to be in a position of her status.

But she tsks, leans in to give him a thank-you kiss on the cheek, and promises that roses are only roses and nothing more.

“By the way, and I do hope you don’t mind me asking, but how did you manage to escape your company?” He asks in reference to the temporary knight assigned to keep her watch. He wondered if the poor fellow was still searching the grounds, trying desperately to save his neck.

Princess smiles. “Easy. He wasn’t you.”


End file.
